This invention relates to an apparatus for dividing a continuous sausage skein coming from a stuffing machine into individual sausages consisting of a device for dividing the skein into individual sausages for rotating the sausage skein, a separating device and a conveyor device for the further transport of the divided sausages, the separating device comprising at least two driven displacement elements rotating in opposite directions about one driving axis each, each of which is designed as a V-shape, said displacement elements being disposed obliquely in opposite direction and interlock staggeredly with the V-cutouts during the separating process.
Displacement elements affixed to two conveying rollers as ribs for dividing a sausage skin into individual sausages are known from the apparatus of (GDR-PS 247 829), the displacement ribs sparing a relatively large passage both in an axial and in a radial direction when engaged so that a considerable amount of sausage meat remains in the sausage skin at the constriction point, which is lost. The two conveyor rollers supporting the displacement elements have a joint drive with the conveyor device so that sausages of a specific length can only be produced.
The invention is based on the technical problem of improving such a device to avoid such losses at the points of the constrictions.